When In Vegas
by Freedom-In-Fantasy
Summary: What happens in Vegas never can stay in Vegas
1. Arriving in Vegas

Author's Note: There are no Rookie Blue Vegas stories and I think Vegas stories are just great, so I decided to start one. This is the lead in chapter and things will heat up from next chapter.  
As a Rookie Blue fan I have a problem, I have seen the extended promo for The First Day of the Rest of Your Life and read the description of the episode and it does not make me happy to hear Sam and Andy are already in romantic trouble by the sounds of things. I want it to work out between them and May 24th cannot come quick enough.

Freedom-In-Fantasy

"Vegas baby." Jerry crowed as the plane hit the runway. He then leaned over and thoroughly kissed his fiancée. Traci giggled & leaned into the kiss.  
"Get a room." Sam groaned from across the aisle, trying to whack Jerry with a cushion, but only getting as far as Andy who was sitting next to him. Andy giggled at her friends, then she & Traci resumed their conversation while Sam & Jerry exchanged eye rolls behind the girl's heads.

When they passed the casinos Dov and Chris started discussing what type of gambling they would make the most money in and the different merits of such games as poker, slots and roulette. Andy poked Sam "are you going to take all the Casino's money in poker?" Jerry heard & chuckled, "Sammy's not that lucky." Sam threw his friend a dirty look. "Well I won't be loosing money, unlike same people." Here he gave Jerry a pointed look.  
"Well us girls are going to be dancing and drinking up a storm tonight, and as I know you men won't want us finding someone younger, hotter and richer, I suggest you don't worry about gambling because if you don't come with us, you could be gambling away your future happiness." Gail & Sue laughed at the look on their boyfriend's faces, a more mature Oliver and Frank choose to ignore the comment and Traci leaned back in satisfaction as Jerry glared at her. But Traci ignored all this and focused on Sam. "Not a problem for me." He smirked. "Well you can keep Andy company in singleville then." Traci said, trying to maintain a poker face but feeling it weakening slightly under Andy's glare and Jerry's suspicious look.

When they got to the hotel, the next part of Traci's plan feel into place. "Hi, the Nash-Barber party." Said Traci to the receptionist. The receptionist tapped something on her keyboard, then grabbed some key cards and handed them to Traci. "You have rooms 1301 to 1306." Traci handed 1301 to Chris and Gail, 1302 to Dov and Sue, 1303 to Noelle and Frank, 1304 to Oliver and Zoe, 1305 to Andy, which left one more 1305 card and 2 for 1306. Eyes twinkling, she handed the other 1305 card to Sam and gave 1306 to herself and Jerry. If she and Jerry weren't entertaining themselves that night, she would be sticking a glass to the wall and hearing if anything popcorn worthy was going on in 1305.

As they reached their rooms, Traci grabbed the girls to discuss what time to meet, resulting in the boys going into the rooms first. This meant Andy and Sam didn't know they were sharing a room till Andy walked into the room to see a half naked Sam changing out his flight clothes. "Sam what are you doing here?" Andy cried out in surprise. "This is my room McNally, "he answered, and then pulling a shirt over his head, he asked "what are you doing here?"  
"This is my room, it said so on the key card. You must be next door."  
"Jerry's on one side and Oliver is on the other, so I can't be." Sam said drily.  
A sudden threat Traci had made about locking Sam and Andy in a bedroom sprang to Andy's mind. "Look this isn't getting us anywhere." Andy said. "Lets look at the key cards." So Sam fished his card out of pocket and sure enough, they both said 1305.  
"So," Sam said slowly. "Shall we go see the almost wed or reception?"  
"Reception." Andy said firmly.

Without the weight of a heavy suitcase, Andy got to enjoy the reception area much more this time. The gold status, white leather couches, the extraordinary tidiness and the distinct air of 'holiday' these places always seemed to have. She glanced over to Sam who was leaning heavily on the white and gold reception desk, glaring at the receptionist with his best glare that he usually only reserved for criminals. Andy saw the receptionist shake her head nervously as she avoided looking at Sam. Sam gave one last sharp remark before stomping over to Andy.  
"So?" Andy asked.  
"Nothing." Sam growled. "I quote, it's nearly Valentine's Day Mr Swarek so I'm afraid we are very busy this weekend. I apologise for the hotel's mistake but I'm afraid we have no room left and I hope you will be able to make do with your accommodation and not destroy the weekend for the bride and groom." The sappy bitch couldn't even spare a bed. I thought places like this were supposed to please the customer. I sure as hell won't be recommending this place to anyone." Sam said the last sentence loud enough so everyone around them could hear.  
Embarrassed, Andy lead Sam back to the elevator. Inside she bumped her hip against his in a friendly way. "Come on, it can't be that bad sharing a room with me?"  
Sam let his frown go. "I'm fine sharing a room with you McNally, it's your snoring I'm worried about."  
Andy mimed slapping him.

Once back in their room, Sam offered to take the couch but Andy refused saying "we're both adults, we can cope." But both secretly ordered if they could cope at such a close proximity. They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing what they'd heard about Vegas and what they wanted to see and do. Andy wanted to see Paris Las Vegas and cirque du soleil. Sam wanted to try out as many Casino's as possible. But they were both keen to try as much of the Vegas experience as possible. Then things started to get awkward again when it was time to get ready to go out with only 1 shower and limited privacy to get changed. But they managed.

They were the first to reach the restaurant overlooking the massive fountain outside the Bellagio. Of course then the topic had to come up of why no one else was on time, which led to innuendo, which led to silence, which led to them both staring out at the golden glowing fountain. Finally everyone arrived and dinner was started. After fancy seafood and decadent desserts, Traci suggested they hit the strips nightlife to a huge approval.


	2. I don't even know my last name

_Author's Note: Thanks to all the people who favourite, alerted and reviewed, you're awesome. I hope you guys like this chapter. Originally I was going to include this as part of the last chapter, but I was excited for you guys to see my new story idea and couldn't wait till I had a million pages typed up. So who saw Rookie Blue the other night? Unfortunately it hasn't premiered over here yet so if anyone knows where I can access free online, please let me know. I don't know if anyone else read the article about their plans for this season, but they're apparently looking at what the characters desire and whether they actually want those things once they happen and for Sam and Andy that's if they want to be together. So hopefully fanfiction won't be the only place we see Andy/Sam soon.  
Freedom-In-Fantasy  
_  
Stepping outside the hotel, they were hit with enough lights to light all of Toronto, blazing all down the strip. Music boomed and lines of well dressed and sparkly people were already forming. "WOW" was the collective opinion. The neon spectacle was far from the dusty streets they had seen today. Traci picked a club she liked the look of and they went in. After a drink, the girls dragged their partners onto the floor as the men lightly grumbled. Sam and Andy stayed behind. They would need a few drinks if they were going to share a bed tonight.

Soon enough a guy asked Andy to dance followed by a few more, leaving Sam feeling jealous as he saw her dancing and talking animatedly. Little did he know Andy was watching him just like he was watching her and after one blonde too many approached him, she excused herself and joined Sam for refreshments, giving the girl who nearby was showing Sam practically her whole chest a "get lost" look. Sam's enthusiastic response to Andy's arrival had the girl slinking away to Andy's satisfaction. A couple of drinks and a light-hearted conversation later and Sam said, "you know I haven't danced all evening, would you help a friend out McNally?" Andy giggled. "I was just about to ask the same thing." They danced for a while, the alcohol even let them dance a little dirty, but then a slow song came on and before Sam could take Andy in his arms, she brightly suggested "let's do shots." So Sam reluctantly agreed. Somehow shots turned into a drinking game and after a very drunk Andy won by one shot, an equally drunk Sam joined her on the dance floor. This time their moves most definitely teased. Sam was suppressing groans as Andy rubbed her body all over his and grinded against him. Not that his hands weren't on her hips encouraging her or anything. Andy felt like everywhere Sam touched was on fire. This time when a slow song came on neither of them ran away. They melted into each other's arms, getting closer and closer till they were almost one. The song was one they vaguely recognised as one where at the end lovers generally kissed and somehow it felt so right they let themselves fall into a kiss. When they surfaced Sam was muttering "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have." But Andy silenced him with another kiss. "I wanted you to." Andy whispered in a way only a drunk confession could go. "I've always wanted you, but after breaking my engagement with Luke, I couldn't bear to be hurt like that again. "If I ever get engaged again, I would fear that so much and I don't want to loose you, I love you too much."

Sam laughed, blatantly drunk, "so let's skip the engagement and just get married. I love you, you love me, and I would've married you if we dated anyway."  
"Ok, yes I'll marry you." Andy kissed Sam again. "Let's do it tonight, I don't want to think about this because I'll over think it and run away and I don't wanna run away from you Sam, I love you, but I'm a scared sober person, so let's go now before that's happens, let's be happy for once in our goddamn lives."  
"Ok." Sam agreed. He'd do whatever Andy needed. He always did. Then he had a thought and held his finger to his lips, loudly whispering to Andy. "But we should keep it a secret cuz otherwise we'll ruin Traci and Jerry's weekend cuz we didn't tell them and then they'll be mad at us."  
"Ok partner." Andy agreed brightly. "Ha, we'll be partners forever now."  
"Good." Sam leaned over and kissed her, then they walked out the door and along the strip looking for a chapel, stopping to kiss ever few metres.

A blur of ring selecting, clothes changing and signature signing and two "I do's" in front of an Elvis impersonator later and Mr and Mrs Swarek were in the building. They gazed into each other's eyes and stopped for kisses even more regularly on their way back to the hotel, completely wrapped up in each other. They barely shut the door to their room before Sam was peeling the white skimpy dress off Andy and she was pushing off his jacket and shirt as she pulled him towards their bed. Finally years of sexual tension were about to be released.

Sam woke first the next morning, his head pounding, but his body was deliciously warm like he was wrapped in a blanket of skin. As Sam became more aware of his surroundings, he realized he was intertwined with a woman and clutching her breast. But he was supposed to be sharing a room with McNally, so dare he hope it was her next to him. He could imagine her fury if he'd locked her out of the room and he couldn't think of anything worse than an angry McNally. One peek confirmed it was McNally which made him rejoice, but by then his brain had reached full capacity whilst hung over, so he lay back down, staring at the ceiling and trying to recall how they had got here. Alcohol was obviously involved from the pounding in his head and the foggy memory, but what had they actually said and done? As Sam thought, he absentmindedly stroked Andy's silky skin and this was the sensation she woke to.

Andy woke just as Sam was about to go to the bathroom. She sighed in content as she felt his naked body pressed against hers. Then her eyes snapped open. She looked over and saw a bemused Sam. "Why the hell are we naked?" She asked tightly.  
Sam smirked. "You tell me."  
"Why don't you tell me." She started to yell...then the headache hit. Andy groaned. "What happened last night?"  
Sam looked at the ceiling. "God only knows."

"OMG bathroom!" Andy's bladder found its voice and was now acting like a bomb about to explode. Sam just stared after her and smiled at the view she had given him. About a minute later he heard Andy scream. Wincing at the noise, he flew to the bathroom.  
The water was running, Andy held her hands under the tap, staring at the ring on them. WAIT RING! Suddenly Sam found himself make a mental note to visit an optometrist. Pushing the thought away he focused on Andy, catching her left hand in his right and using his left hand to tilt her face up to eye level. He almost missed the gold band on his own left hand, but merely pushed it back to think about later. Andy always came first.  
"When did I get married? And to who?" Andy asked blankly.  
Sam held up his own left hand. "I think I can answer the second question. And I think last night would be a good guess on the first one given we can't remember shit."  
Andy groaned. 'The universe really likes our number."  
"Perhaps it just likes us together." Sam countered. "Look they say when you're drunk you say the truth and I meant it when I said I wanted you. Now if you're done in there, can I please use the bathroom?"

Andy just stared at the door Sam was now behind. What was she going to do? There was some part of her that was thrilled she finally had Sam, but she didn't want their relationship to move quite this fast. Andy jumped as she heard the toilet flush. What was she going to say?

"I love you." Were the first words that tumbled out of her mouth as Sam opened the door. "I didn't think you felt the same and your friendship was better than nothing, so I didn't push it. I don't want to loose you now I've got you, but I'm so scared. My parent's marriage was a disaster, my fiancée cheated on me and we've never even dated. So can we try this, but take it slow?"  
Sam hugged Andy. "Of course sweetheart. We'll do what feels right." Then he looked at her mischievously. "Can I still kiss you?"  
"Of course." Andy purred and gave him a lingering kiss. "But maybe we should just tell people we're dating, not that we're married."  
"It'll be our little secret." Sam promised between kisses. Then the memory of them promising to keep it a secret their night before surfaced.  
Andy giggled. "It seems like we'd already decided that."

Two feverish kisses later and Traci knocked on the door. "Andy, Swarek. Everyone's waiting for you."  
"OMG, breakfast." Andy gasped.  
"Andy Swarek." Sam repeated teasingly. "Think she knows something."  
"Wow, Andy Swarek sounds weird, but in a good way."  
"You can sort out your weirdness after breakfast. For now let's just get dressed and down to breakfast before they start speculating and act like our normal selves. They were almost out the door when Sam remembered "rings." They both took them off and Sam put them deep in his jacket pocket and zipped it up. Then they descended downstairs.


	3. Confessions of a non shopaholic

_**Author's Note:**__ Big thanks to all my reviewers for their lovely words and helping me watch Rookie blue online. I have watched the first 3 episodes and it's nice to see Andy and Sam sinking into normal. A big thanks to those who alert and favourite too. I enjoy getting lots of notifications about alerts, favourites and reviews on my story, so keep it up please. What I couldn't believe is that I start a Vegas story, then Vegas is mentioned in Rookie Blue with Gail. So now that I know that about her character, I will incorporate it into my story as you will see in this chapter. I also decided to disregard the current Oliver and Zoe storyline in season 3. Oliver looked so sad without his family and I want everyone in my story to be happy as dumb as it sounds. In the interest of keeping my updates regular-ish, I also cut this chapter down, so you will see the events of the afternoon and evening in the next chapter.  
You're awesome!_  
_Freedom-In-Fantasy_

"Well, well, well. What made you two so late?" Oliver teased suggestively the moment he caught sight of Sam and Andy.

"You've been sitting on that one haven't you Oliver?" Sam said dryly whist Andy blushed and covered with "sorry I couldn't ruin my reputation by being early." This ended the issue with chuckles. Then they all settled down to order a variety of fresh fruits, fresh breads, bagels, croissants and danishes followed by sausages, eggs, bacon and hash browns. All was going well until one of the servers came over with a "complementary bottle of champagne for the newlyweds."  
"But we're not married, this is our engagement party." Traci said confused.  
The server looked equally confused. "I wasn't talking about you..." By now Andy was internally freaking out and Sam was trying to find a way out of the situation, so he interrupted with "yes this is Traci and Jerry, the one's we told you about. Why don't we go over here and I'll explain everything." With that, Sam led the server firmly out of earshot before explaining everything. The server agreed to tell the other staff who Sam and Andy had apparently announced their marriage to the night before with the motivation of a rather large tip.

Meanwhile, Andy was running damage control at the table. "I'm so sorry Traci; it was supposed to be a nice surprise on the last day. I wanted to make sure you finally had your champagne breakfast, but they must have misunderstood."  
"It's alright." Traci gave Andy a hug. "It's the thought that counts."  
"And we've got the champagne." Jerry added gleefully. But as the others toasted and laughed, both Andy and Sam found it hard to swallow champagne meant to celebrate their marriage that was only uncertainly and secrets.

As breakfast came to an end, suggestions started to fly on what to do that day. Everyone wanted to see the casinos, but Traci wanted to take the girls shopping first. "Got to get some wedding night lingerie." Traci said, winking suggestively at Jerry to numerous groans and laughs. They soon parted. The boys to Caesar's Palace and the girls to the shops. Just before they left, Andy dragged Sam behind a pillar and gave him a fleeting kiss "for luck." She winked and they rejoined the group.

Maybe it was because he'd been to Vegas before, so his eyes saw more than just the sights. Or maybe it was because he was secretly observant. Whatever it was, Oliver felt sure there was something going on between Sammy and McNally. McNally's face had been a little too embarrassed for sleeping in when she and Sammy had arrived late. And Sammy would've woken her up if he was waiting for her, surely? Then there was how quickly they'd jumped on that waiter bout his newlyweds. But then again, McNally couldn't lie to save her life, so maybe her story was true. Something just felt wrong. Then there was the quick duck behind the pillar. He'd only seen them emerge, so he didn't know if they'd stayed long, but he did know there was nothing interesting behind there. He wanted to ask Zoe what she thought, but Traci had already dragged the girls away, so he might as well put it to the back of his mind and focus on the gambling and the grandeur.

Gail had reservations about buying lingerie. Last time she was in Vegas, she gone to Victoria Secret to buy wedding night lingerie. Lingerie she had then burned when Nick had left her at the alter. So pretty much in one night she wasted her money, her heart and just got plain wasted. But this time she didn't have those same expectations, so she decided to ignore the memories and grab the first sexy thing. If it was sexy and tiny, Chris would love it.

Victoria Secret was one of the most exciting and most depressing shops in the world in Andy's opinion. It was great when you had someone to model for, but depressing when only the mirror saw how sexy you could be. In Andy's current situation, she had someone she could model for, but no one else knew that. In fact, she wasn't even sure if her and Sam would be in a sexy lingerie situation. But looking at Gail in brown lace that moulded to the contours of her body, looking like that 1950's pin up girl with blond curls and red lipstick, a vision fully intended for Chris to enjoy. Andy realized she wanted Sam to look at her the way she knew Chris would look at Gail. And that was what made Andy feel a little self conscience. All her friends were buying lingerie for someone. Would they think she was pathetic buying lingerie for no one. Not giving them the chance to think it, she said "while I'm sure your men appreciate you shopping for their viewing pleasure, I shop for lingerie because i like to feel nice in my underwear." The she added to soften her statement, "but maybe if I buy some sexy lingerie it will inspire fate to give me someone too."  
The other women laughed. "That's a great mentality McNally." Said Noelle.  
"If I think I'm sexy, so will everyone else." Zoe struck a sexy pose causing the group to burst into laughter again.  
"Maybe Swarek will finally come to his senses." Added Traci.  
"And this torturous dance between the two of you can finally end." Gail groaned.  
Andy mumbled something along the lines of "don't know what you're talking about" and escaped to another section of the store.

She'd open that can of worms because she didn't want to feel strange buying lingerie, turns out she needn't have bothered. As she was looking at daring corsets, too many which started below the nipple, she heard the phrase "Andy and Swarek." She'd ducked behind a rack & listened as Traci outlined her plan to get Andy and Sam together by getting Andy to buy sexy outfits that would capture Sam's attention. They all agreed and had a giggle over Traci's matchmaking plans. That sneaky creature had always planned for them to be in the same room and share a bed. Andy was tempted to buy nothing or granny undies as payback, but why waste the opportunity. She'd show them just how much sexiness you could buy.

Andy's next dilemma was finding something. Her friends gave her many helpful suggestions, and they were nice, just not right for her and Sam's developing relationship. Traci had splurged on underwear, nightgowns, corsets and stocking in purples, blacks, prints and hearts. Noelle had purchased a modest black set. Zoe had found a dramatic blue nightgown that hit her curves in all the right places. Gail had a cute brown lace underwear set, then her and Sue had indulged in some blushable items. They all looked good, but none of them were right for her and Sam.

Finally Andy found an emerald set with only lace making up both the bra and knickers. It was sexy, but didn't blatantly scream sex. She then selected a tight and tiny translucent black nightgown to wear over it. Traci remarked on the ordinariness on the items, to which Andy responded didn't want to have to have a man to justify wearing them. But to appease her friend she bought some more interesting items, and then lifted the kinkiness bar, just because she got a kick out of the shocked looks on her fellow officer's faces. "Sammy won't know what's hit him." Noelle murmured.

Once they left Victoria Secret they spent the next few hours shopping like mad in the city centre. Outrageous clothes, clubbing dresses and stacks of shoes and handbags in all colours of the rainbow. They all could have made over their wardrobes with the mountain of shopping bags they acquired. Traci hailed a cab to take them back to their hotel and after dropping off their shopping bags they went in search of the boys. No surprise, they found them in one of the most famous casinos on the strip. The boys were all crowded around a table playing poker with a few other men and two women, the latter who appeared to be wiping the floor from under the boys feet. Sam and Chris however both appeared to still have a trick or two left. The girls vocally expresses a desire to find lunch, but conceded to wait until Sam and Chris had folded. "But make it in the next 20 minutes." Gail warned.

As the boys played, Andy walked over to the pokies machines. It would look weird if she snuggled up to Sam like the other girls were doing with their partners, plus she didn't even know if her and Sam were definitely giving this relationship thing a go. This morning it had seemed like they were both interested, but there was still a lot to figure out. She could also see Gail's presence was fast destroying Chris's concentration and she didn't want to prevent Sam from having his victory. So she put a few coins is the slots and by some crazy chance won $100. Well at least now she could afford a champagne breakfast for Traci, but probably only for Traci in a hotel like theirs.

From the moment Andy arrived, behind his poker face, Sam's concentration was shot. He really wanted to talk with her and establish what was actually going on between them. He wanted their relationship to progress and it looked like she did too, but Andy McNally, well technically Swarek, was an expert in running away. All Sam wanted to do was hold her close. Then he saw her win at the pokies and he knew he'd had enough. "All in." He declared, "Let's go and get some lunch."


	4. When love takes over

_**Author's Note**: So this is kind of the second part of the last chapter. Now a few things. Firstly, thank you as usual to all my reviewers, and people who favourite and alert. If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would never finish writing these stories, I'd just complete them in my head. So since my written version depends on you guys, I know some of you are keen for me to make my story M rated and since some of those potential moments have already passed, I'm thinking of doing a separate story with M rated outtakes. Thoughts? Secondly, my Rookie Blue rant; I'm a little concerned about where they're taking Sam and Andy's relationship after S03E04, I'm hoping that given they showed Sam relenting, it might be all good, I'd probably stop watching if they broke up. I went back to watch the couple of episodes of season 1 I missed recently, and the Andy/Luke storyline was almost painful to watch. I know, I'm a little bit too invested in the storyline, but better that than something worse I always say. Thirdly, about this chapter please note the chapel is fictional; it's pretty much my ideal Vegas chapel. Also given the amount of wedding description in this chapter, I decided to not essentially repeat myself at the end of the chapter (you'll see what I mean :P). Lastly words cannot describe the exquisite movement of Cirque do Soleil, it must be seen. And of course it's Canadian originally, so I thought I would be cool for our Canadian's to go see the spectacular. Please also note there are bold/italic flashbacks in this chapter._

_Freedom-In-Fantasy_

After a buffet lunch that satisfied even Oliver's appetite, they all returned to their rooms for an "afternoon nap" so they could party into the early hours. Sam grinned when he saw the Victoria Secret shopping bags upon their arrival to their room. "Got a treat for me McNally?" He teased.  
Andy blushed. "What! No! Maybe! I don't know!"  
"Is that a yes or a no McNally?" Sam taunted.  
"What do you want it to be?" Andy raised her eyebrow daringly.  
Sam gave a softer smile. "I want all that you'll give me McNally."

Andy sank down on the bed next to Sam. "I guess that's what we need to talk about. What we want and what we're ready to give."

"I want you McNally." Sam unblinkingly looked her in the eyes.  
Andy tore her eyes away with a groan. "I want you too Sam, but that doesn't solve anything. Are we doing the dating thing where we hold hands and slowly work our way up? Or are we going straight to serious couple because we've known each other so long? Or are we factoring in the fact that legally we are married and seeing if we can live the married life?"  
Sam got serious. "I don't think we're ready to go into a full force marriage, but I don't think slow is an option either, we're too far gone for that. So I think we be a very serious new couple and that will ease us into married life as well. I've waited this long for you McNally, I don't want to wait anymore."  
"You don't have to." Andy mumbled against his lips before kissing him hard and pushing him down onto the bed as she did. After a few minutes Sam joked cheekily "you didn't model any of those new purchases." Giving Sam a sexy smirk, Andy picked up the bag with the green lace and black gown, then shut the bathroom door so Sam couldn't peek.  
"Mean." Sam grumbled as he lay back on the bed.

He sat up when he heard the door open, to see Andy posing in the doorframe, a sheer back dress covering green lacy underwear. "Come here." He growled, grabbing her hips and pulling her onto his lap as soon as she was in reach. Andy squealed and Sam silenced her with a kiss. She kissed him back and pushed him back down onto the bed. Sitting on top of him, she pulled the gown over her head, then he pulled her down to kiss him again.

They were interrupted by Traci banging on the door. "Shit." Andy hissed. Sam looked down at their naked bodies. "Go get changed in the bathroom, I'll see who's at the door.  
Traci banged on the door again. "Hello?"  
"Just a sec." Sam yelled back. Andy ran to the bathroom forgetting her underwear so Sam stuffed it under her pillow as he threw on his shirt and jeans. "Nash." He greeted as he opened the door.  
"Is Andy here?" Traci asked shamelessly.  
"In the bathroom."  
"Well do you mind if I wait?"  
"Knock yourself out." Then Sam pretended to continue watching the TV show he had just turned on.

Andy had grabbed two going out dresses she had bought that day on her way to the bathroom and instead of changing back into her normal clothing, she threw on the dress and pulled her hair up, reapplied her lip gloss then exited the bathroom with "tell me Sam, as a straight sexually active male, which dress is more likely to score a guy? Oh, hey Trace."

It was a good cover up in Andy's opinion, she had a reason for taking longer in the bathroom than just going to the loo and she didn't need to look the same in her clothes as she had before. Not to mention Traci would think Andy was playing along with Traci's plan and she got an ego boost from watching Sam drool. "So this one?" She pointed to the one she was wearing, a black dress lined with red lace. "Or this one?" She held up a bright pink dress with a plummeting neckline and placed it over the black one.  
"That one." Traci and Sam both said, Traci pointing to the pink and Sam to the black.

"Sorry Trace, but I'm gonna go with the guy's opinion on what guys will like." Andy gave Traci a wink which Traci interpreted as Andy picking Sam's choice because it was Sam she wanted to attract.  
"Fair enough. Now get changed, we've got a girly afternoon in my room to get to. Later Swarek." Traci called over her shoulder.

"So I could only get us matinee tickets at short notice, so I guess we'll see the Cirque du Soleil first then have dinner and go to the casino's." Zoe said as she hung up on her cell phone.  
"Works for me." Traci said. "So my intention for having this girly meeting was to help Andy pick a Swarek magnet outfit, but she's already gone ahead and got him to choose her outfit for her." This statement was met with a round of laughter.  
Andy shook her head at them. "I thought it was logical. Ask the man you want what he likes, then wear it."  
Noelle inclined her head. "It's a good idea in theory McNally, but knowing Sammy, are you sure he didn't pick the least attractive option so that other men wouldn't be as attracted to you?"  
"Well in that case, Andy wouldn't need to attract Swarek because he'd already be interested." Gail pointed out.  
"We all know he's interested alright, but he never does anything about it." Noelle said crossly. Andy wanted to giggle. The scene Traci had interrupted certainly wasn't part of her definition of nothing.

Gail watched her friends laughing as they choose fun, sexy outfits. She tried to smile and join in, she really was excited to see Cirque du Soleil. Last time she'd been in Vegas, Nick had promised to take her, but surprise, surprise, he'd fallen though on that promise too. God how she hoped Chris never turned out like Nick.

Jerry had escaped the girl's hen squawking by going next door to hang out with Sam. Much to Sam's disgust, he'd sprawled himself out on the bed with a bottle of beer from the mini fridge and kept talking over the game about Traci's devious plans. But when Jerry had stretched and touched something he wasn't supposed to, Sam was wishing for the moments before to return. At feeling something scratchy on the bed, Jerry had pulled it out, to find it was a lacy bra and a broken one at that. He raised an eyebrow at Sam. "So, sleeping with McNally are we?"  
Sam schooled his expression. "Due to the schemes of your fiancée, we're sleeping in the same bed, but that all we're doing."

"So why does her bra look like it was ripped off her body?"

"Do I look like McNally?"

Jerry frowned at him. "I dunno, she was complaining about something she bought ripping. Too tight or something. The only things I saw were the clothes she was trying on when Traci arrived." There, he'd set up a story that still contained truth and witnesses. It made him crave undercover work, but he couldn't do that to McNally. "Anyway, shouldn't you be getting ready for that show? I know you take as long as a girl to get ready." Sam deflected the focus.  
"I don't take that long." Jerry scowled. "Just for that I'll stay a little longer Sammy."  
"Fine." Sam shrugged and got out his phone.  
Jerry's eyes narrowed. He'd bet his year's salary that Sammy was texting McNally the story he'd just told him.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. '"Jerry you need to change." Traci called through the door.

"Yes dear." Jerry quickly answered.

Sam roared with laughter.

It was an enraptured Canadian crowd that watched the Cirque du Soleil that afternoon. Even the men couldn't deny their admiration for the inhuman contortions, lifts and airborne moves. Discreetly, Andy squeezed Sam's hand in excitement.  
Afterwards, exclamations such as "spectacular"  
"amazing."  
"breathtaking."

And "crazy." Were thrown in every few sentences as the group excitedly chattered over their menus as they waited for dinner. It was during dinner that Traci bought up the topic of chapels. "Now guys, I know we were planning to go to the casino's, but I'd really like to see the chapels before we go and we are passing through the casino's tomorrow." Do you think you guys could come?"  
"It's your trip sweetie." Zoe said. "We'll go wherever you take us."  
Traci smiled gratefully at her.

Traci let out an excited giggle as she saw the chapels like maids in a row. "What do you think Jer, should we just get married now?" She teased.

Jerry looked amused, "sorry honey, but I value me life and I know your mother would kill me if I didn't give you a fairytale wedding."  
Traci mock pouted.

Andy and Sam naturally felt a sense of déjà vu walking along. Each building bringing back more of the memories they had strained to remember.

_**Andy tripped along, stumbling into Sam every few seconds, then stealing a kiss as he held her steady. About halfway down the road, she sat down and when Sam turned to see where she'd gone, he was met with the sight of a tug-o-war, Andy against her shoes. She finally tugged them off then resumed walking, a little more steady. Even in their drunken state, they both still wanted to find the right place to get married. A fair way down they found the most beautiful chapel, with flowers instead of the usual lights around it.**_

"Omigosh" Andy gasped quietly. "That's where we got married." Sam nodded, gazing at the building as Andy took pictures.  
"Epstein take a photo." Sam ordered suddenly, passing Dov Andy's camera and putting an arm around Andy's waist.  
"Why would you want a photo in front of a chapel?" Dov asked confused.  
"Because my sister will love it." Was Sam's only response.  
Dov shrugged and took the photo.  
"Your sister?" Andy raised a sceptical eyebrow.  
"She will." Sam protested.

_**Going inside the chapel, they were greeted by an elderly couple. They quickly signed in and choose rings from the chapel's selection, then the old lady whisked Andy away to get dolled up and her husband took Sam to find a suit. The woman with Andy left her to select the dress she liked best whilst she went outside to make up a bouquet from the flowers Andy and Sam had seen before they had walked in. Even though this was a Vegas wedding and she was drunk, Andy still had enough mind to know she wanted something simple and classy. She found two dresses that fitted her criteria, a strapless dress and a halter neck one. Ever practical, she went for the halter neck that was less likely to fall down. The woman returned with a huge bouquet of whites and pale pinks. She then started curling Andy's hair, nattering as she went about how she believed even Vegas weddings should be proper weddings because love deserved s ceremony. She then continued to tell Andy how she had faith in the honesty of drunken confessions of love – that was how her and her husband Michael had met after all, as she pinned a few curls up. As she fixed Andy's make up she then went on to talk about why her and her husband has started the chapel. Here Andy finally learnt her name, Eve.**_

_**Finally Eve was done. She then had Andy look in the mirror and in her reflection Andy saw a bride. A concept that sent thrills down her spine. The white dress complemented the white flowers, likewise the pale pink flowers bought out the pale pinks Eve had used on her checks and lips. The curls cascaded down her back like she was a fairytale princess and her simple silver jewellery she had started the evening with happened to work perfectly. It was time.**_

_**She saw Sam waiting at the end of the aisle for her when she entered the room and nothing else mattered. She probably stumbled down the aisle, but she didn't notice or care. Then they were both standing there, with Michael in a cliché Elvis costume, saying vows said by so many before them. Soon it was time for a kiss which Eve quickly snapped and "I now pronounce you husband and wife" was declared to the empty room.**_

The rest of the chapels were the usual Vegas style, but Sam and Andy didn't notice anyway. They were just trying to process their memories.

Gail felt bitter as she looked at the chapels; there was no other way to describe it. Chris noticed her less than happy mood and hugging her close, he asked "hey, what's the matter?"  
"Nothing." Gail lied.  
"That's bullshit Gail. Come on, we promised to be honest with each other." Chris frowned.  
"Fine." Gail relented. 'But not here."  
"Alright, we can talk back in our room. But Gail, we will talk." Chris promised.

"Ok, so what had you in such an bad mood today." Chris asked almost the moment they got in the door.  
Gail folded her arms from where she stood on the other side of the room. "I had an experience with Vegas weddings last time I was here."

"Oh." Chris stiffed slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I was hurt and ashamed." Gail quietly admitted.  
"It wouldn't change what I thought of you." Chris protested.  
"You're the first person I have told if it makes any difference."

Chris smiled slightly. "So what actually happened?"  
"I was engaged to this guy and he left me at the alter in Vegas." Gail spat.

Chris held out his arms then hugged her tight. "I'm sorry." He whispered. A little while later he asked. "What was his name?"  
Gail refused to answer.  
"Gail, what was his name?" Chris asked firmly.  
"Nick." She whispered.  
"Nick from our division?"

Gail nodded.

"So that's why you hate him so much. I can't believe he even has the nerve to be near you after what he did. I can't believe I befriended the arsehole." Chris exploded.  
"Chris!" Gail was slightly amused.

"And now it makes sense why you freeze up whenever I mention us getting married. It all makes sense now." Chris continued.  
"I'm sorry." Gail mumbled into his neck.

"I'm just glad I finally know the truth."  
"I hope this doesn't destroy us."

"It won't." Chris promised. "In fact, it's going to make us." Chris nodded decisively, then got down on his knee. "Gail Peck, will you marry me today in Vegas?"

"What?" Gail's hands flew to her mouth.  
"What do you say Gail? Time to redo this Vegas memory?"

"Yes, gosh, yes!" Gail threw herself at Chris and kissed him hard. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Gail felt like she was in a dream as she and Chris went down the strip buying rings, a dress, and tux. He even found a veil for her. Her state of mind was so dreamy that inside the cute little chapel they had chosen, she almost missed the photo on the wall. She paused and looked at it closer. "Chris, come over here! Tell me, does that look like Andy and Swarek to you?"


	5. After all

_**Author's Note:** This chapter is in part protest of the current Rookie Blue storylines. I have more Andy/Sam smut than usual, Chris and Gail together and Jerry most definitely alive. I don't own Rookie Blue and you can bet if I did the story would be going differently. My only hope is for Sam and Andy in the final episode. If she has to choose between her personal and professional lives, then maybe it is she can only be with Sam if they don't work together. I don't know. Fingers crossed I guess. Thanks to all the people who read, review, follow and favourite. Your responses make me smile. So enjoy the positive relationships of this chapter :P_

_**Freedom-In-Fantasy**_

"Good morning wife." Chris greeted Gail the next morning.  
She gave him an amused look. "Good morning husband." Chris seemed almost relieved by her response. "What's wrong?" She asked him gently.  
Chris looked a little embarrassed. "I was just worried you might regret marrying me. I mean you're a Peck and I'm just a beat cop."  
Gail kissed him gently. "That's why I picked you, because you're nothing like a Peck." Chris grinned and they continued to snuggle together until Traci banged on their door demanding they get up quickly.

After that, their last day in Vegas could only be described as a rush. Traci rushed them through breakfast, hassling Oliver and Sam whose mission seemed to be to see if they could eat until lunchtime. Their wives just silently watched, vowing not to get involved no matter what. Finally they were all ready to go. Jerry had wanted to go on the monorail so he didn't have to walk the length of Las Vegas, so on and off they got at each station, snapping pictures of building that flashed by. They went through all the stations, stopping to go to all the nearby hotels. They went to Paris Las Vegas, Plant Hollywood, Cosmopolitan, Flamingo, Caesars, Harrah's, Imperial, Mirage, Treasure Island, Casino Royale, Las Vegas Hotel, Riviera, Circus Circus, Stratosphere, MGM Grand, Mandalay Bay, **Luxor, Excalibur, Tropicana, Hooters, New York-Ne****w York, Hard Rock, Monte Carlo and Four Seasons. If someone fancied it, they went there.**

"I'm exhausted." Dov groaned the moment they got back to their own hotel.

"Suck it up you big baby." Gail said, being rather snarky. Sue whipped her head round to glare at Gail in response.

"Right well I need to get packed and I imagine you rooks do to." put in Oliver, diffusing an argument before it could happen.

"Bit too busy last night Ollie." Jerry waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No more busy than you Jer." Oliver returned.

"What about you Sammy?" Jerry went for the dirty win.

"Nah he just wishes." Sam glared as Oliver and Jerry laughed.

"Enough." Zoe said firmly and led her husband away. The others following in her wake.

Sam was still fuming when he and Andy got to their room. "You know we could just tell them if it bothers you that much." Andy suggested dryly.

Sam rubbed his face with his hands. "As annoyed as I am at Jerry right now, I'm not going to steal his coveted spotlight."

"Oh no, I don't mean tell them we're married, just dating. You know it would make everyone happy; they've only spent this trip trying to push us together. Andy said.

"I know." Sam sighed. "I just wanted a little time to establish exactly who we were before we told anyone else. You know they're going to watch and comment on every move we make once we tell them."

Andy inclined her head. "Maybe we don't announce it. Maybe we just build it up, bit by bit, and they'll just get used to it."

"I like it." Sam grinned. "So what are we going to do about our rings then? You know customs will have us declare all metal and we don't want anyone to see our rings."

Andy held out her hand and Sam placed their rings in her hand. "Easy." She said, sliding the rings onto her necklace. They're the wedding rings of my dead but very special grandparents."

"Don't you think the rings look at bit new?" Sam asked dubiously.

"It's a chance we'll have to take." Andy said firmly. "No one would believe me if I said they were my parent's rings."

"Mine either." Sam smiled sadly. "Let's make a promise not to turn out like our parents."

"Lets." Andy reached up and kissed him gently.

They piled into taxis for the airport mere hours later, leaving the bright lights of Vegas behind them. "I love you." Jerry whispered in Traci's ear as they snuggled up in the backseat of their taxi.

Traci pecked him on the lips. "I love you too, you know. And I can't wait to be your wife."

"Mmmm. Traci Barber. It sounds perfect." Jerry smiled at his fiancée. He couldn't be happier that with her.

They passed through customs with no issues, the rings remaining concealed behind the brides' clothes. On the plane all their seats we grouped together, so unsurprisingly Sam and Andy ended up next to one another. They laughed, chattered and watched the available entertainment. Andy was halfway through her new favourite action movie when she felt Sam's hand sliding up her thigh. She looked around quickly, but no one was looking at them. She gave him a disapproving look as she wiggled under his ministrations. He gave her a cocky smirk in return and slipped his hand under her waistband. Andy was pissed, but undeniably turned on. She bit back a moan as Sam starting touching her in ways that should be illegal and decided it was time for some sweet revenge. Angling her body so it looked like she was going on sleep on Sam's shoulder, she ran a finger down from his lips to just above his crotch. Then with a wicked grin. She blatantly rubbed him over his quickly tightening jeans. Feeling himself getting rather hard, Sam murmured in Andy's ear, "what say we meet in those unoccupied bathrooms in 5 minutes and join the mile high club?"

"See you there." Then Andy got up to 'go to the bathroom'. Sam took deep breaths and tried to calm his body before he left to join her.

They emerged sometime later only to collide with Jerry and Traci who were exciting from the adjacent bathroom. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, both knowing what the other had been doing. Then Traci pulled Andy into a hug shrieking "finally!"

Andy gave her a sheepish grin then pleaded. "Please don't tell everyone just yet. We want to get used to it ourselves first."

"Don't want another blackout." Traci asked cheekily.

"What happened?" Jerry asked.

"That's their story and their secrets are safe with me." Traci responded, zipping her lips.

Andy hugged her friend while Jerry pleaded. "Sammy!"

Customs at the other end was a close one with everyone seeing Gail's white dress in Chris's bag. But they seemed to believe her story of it being "just in case they went somewhere fancy" formalwear.

Then Traci and Jerry drove away in their car. Chris, having a bigger car, was taking Gail, Dov and Sue. Noelle and Zoe had both bought their cars and Sam was giving Andy a lift as usual. They all drove away. Sam grabbed Andy's hand as he drove. "So do you wanna go to yours or mine?" Sam asked.

"I think tonight I want to go home, but I'd be happy if you kept me company." Andy replied.

"I think that can be arranged." So Sam drove to Andy's and dragged their stuff inside before joining Andy in bed. He could get used to this.


End file.
